


Vício

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Vício

     Já não estava aguentando mais. 

     O corpo inteiro estremecia pelo prazer que vinha mais uma vez,  as contrações nos músculos do quadril, da virilha, fazendo com que o corpo arqueasse, exausto e em êxtase a mente desordenada a ponto do gemido arranhar baixinho em sua garganta mesmo que a expressão deliciada dominasse o rosto do rapaz mais jovem. 

     Aquele era o seu quarto orgasmo... 

     Se contorceu uma vez mais enquanto sentia o vibrador saindo aos poucos, mais facilmente do que tinha feito na primeira vez, dois orgasmos atrás. Já não sabia mais quanto tempo faziam que estavam sobre a cama dele, as memórias parecendo apenas névoas distantes e os pensamentos nublados, já não sabia nem mais quantas vezes ele tinha lhe levado ao limite daquele jeito, explorando, entre os descansos, com seus beijos vorazes e insaciáveis, aos calmos. Mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro selvagem da pele dele, a maciez da calça de moletom roçando em suas pernas a cada mínimo movimento, os músculos do peitoral de James em brasa. 

     Talvez da segunda vez tivesse se aninhado, manhoso contra o corpo alheio, o mesmo na terceira, certo de um descanso que duraria até o outro dia depois de chegar no que consideraria o máximo do prazer diário... Mas não, o vibrador fora colocado de novo alguns minutos depois, ligado em seu mínimo e ainda assim gerando sensações tão intensas que o se viu gritando praticamente diante da dor e consequentemente do prazer de ser forçado a despertar novamente. Mas não ouve tempo para reclamações e nem vontade, ainda que implorasse por descanso e a mente parecesse a ponto de desmaiar, o corpo reagia ao estímulo tão bem, ou até melhor do que no momento anterior, gerando aquele orgasmo que lhe levou aos cacos que estava agora no colo do mais velho. 

     Não conseguia sequer se aninhar apropriadamente. Tinha certeza de ouvir a voz dele ao longe, mas não entendia mais o que estava dizendo. Achava que era um milagre que ainda estivesse acordado, pura teimosia. As pálpebras caíam, principalmente diante do carinho nos cabelos que veio logo logo. Só percebeu que estava na cama quando os dedos acariciaram o tecido, sem saber quanto tempo tinha ficado no colo dele, porque tempo tinha se tornado complexo demais para sua mente. E estaria pronto para dormir, como qualquer pessoa normal virar para o canto e roçar o rosto no travesseiro antes de se deixar ir para a escuridão dos sonhos. Mas, não era uma pessoa normal. 

    Não ouve nenhum protesto quando se sentiu virado, as pernas abertas e novamente o corpo foi invadido, dessa vez por algo quente, diferente do que estava habituado. Pulsava em seu interior, deliciosamente, a próstata já dolorida e latejando sendo acertada novamente enquanto o corpo reagia mais uma vez à intensidade do ato. Um tapa na nádega e sentiu-o melhor ainda, contraindo-se ao redor dele, gemendo lânguido. Seus sentidos meio dormentes focavam apenas na sensação, e mesmo que aquilo fosse mais uma tortura o êxtase era tão grande que não foi uma objeção que saiu dos seus lábios, mas o simples deleite, vívido como não tinha estado nas vezes anteriores. 

     Seus olhos cor de âmbar escuro fitaram os amarelos selvagens dele e se não estivesse tão cansado e mergulhado naquele momento teria falado qualquer coisa. Teria pedido por qualquer coisa, manhoso como estava, entregue da forma mais natural que podia, dócil por causa daquela droga que ele tinha introduzido repetidamente em seu corpo com cada beijo e cada estímulo. E ainda assim amava a sensação estranha que se apoderava de seu corpo, aquelas ondas que já não sabia mais diferenciar de dor do prazer no momento porque talvez já fossem a mesma coisa, achando força o suficiente apenas para abrir os braços naquele desejo que não conseguia formar nem uma palavra para verbalizar.

     O corpo se tensionou na estocada mais funda, a visão já embaçada, sequer podendo ver mais os cabelos prateados, os olhos e a boca viciante daquele homem, nada além de um vulto que carinhosamente se inclinou, deixando que seus braços o rodeassem e usando um dos dele para passar por baixo de seu corpo magro. Viu uma luz forte, um branco intenso, um suspiro aliviado e satisfeito escapando, junto de um orgasmo seco, coisa que nem imaginaria-se capaz de fazer. Isso foi antes que todo corpo se relaxasse, antes que os braços escorregassem e a consciência se fosse para o mais profundo dos sonhos... 

     Estava completamente viciado naquele homem.

 

      _X_X_ 

 

     A luz do sol invadiu pelas janelas da sala batendo no seu rosto de forma incômoda. Os olhos se fecharam mais forte, os músculos do rosto reclamando pela contração forte e incômoda. Levantou-se, ainda não conseguindo ver e se lembrar de nada da noite anterior, até que notasse uma mulher loira e magra no chão ao seu lado, ambos apenas com travesseiros e cobertas para dar algum conforto em cima do tapete relativamente macio em que estavam. Espalhados pela sala estavam os cadáveres seus amigos mais bem conhecidos, no sofá aquele de cabelos ainda mais coloridos que o seu parecendo dormir mais tranquilamente mesmo que o cheiro de álcool espalhasse de cada poro do corpo dele. Já sabia quem tinha matado o Walker e o Daniel's. 

     Mas isso nem de longe era o pior. 

     Dentro de sua calça melava. A garganta ardia, gasta, e estava com tanta sede que jurava que podia beber metade de um galão quase sem problemas. O sonho estava vívido, talvez sua única sorte fosse que todos ali estivessem bêbados demais para poder acordar apenas com seus gemidos. Ou isso pensava, porque demorou muito para notar os olhares da moça loira, a única mulher na residência que nada tinha de graciosa ao acordar naquele momento. Ou melhor, ela nunca tinha de graciosa em hora nenhuma e se tinha alguém para culpar sobre aquele sonho, além de sua própria perversão, seria ela. 

      - Não me olha assim que a culpa é toda sua, sua cadela. - Disse, mas não tinha nada de ofensivo na frase, era assim que eles se tratavam, e não seria diferente com Natasha nunca no mundo. Era mais capaz que a russa falsificada considerasse aquilo um elogio do melhor tipo. Por isso sabia que seria uma má ideia assistir pornô com ela, sempre sonhava com loucuras daquele tipo quando assistia as coisas loucas que mulheres conseguiam fazer naquele ramo. Era monstruoso...

      - Olha, pequeno, não era eu que estava gemendo que nem puta a dez minutos atrás. - Estalou a língua com aquele sorriso malicioso, revirando os olhos e o peito formigando pela vergonha. Provavelmente ela sabia bem do seu estado naquele momento. - Foi com o Seita de novo? Talvez comigo?

     Nem a piadinha final acabou com seu choque, olhando para o rosto do amigo deitado no sofá, apenas um pouco mais velho que si, sério só daquele jeito, dormindo. Seria o normal... Sonhar com aquele japa irritante seria o normal, ainda assim não tinha sido. Riu para si mesmo. Era muito irônico que um homem com qual nem tinha um relacionamento nomeável lhe fizesse esquecer do cara mais desgraçado que tinha conhecido no mundo... 

     - Pode sonhar, mas aquela nossa surubinha nunca mais vai acontecer de novo, boa sorte em conquistar o coração desse canalha, eu já desencanei o meu. 

     - Conheceu alguém novo é? - Podia rir da expressão de curiosa dela, mas apenas levantou-se. Odiava ficar sujo daquele jeito, e também a sensação de que todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido, quando ninguém podia simplesmente adivinhar qual era o seu sonho. Nem tinha contado sobre o ex-soldado para aqueles dois. Ainda assim deu o gostinho para ela. 

     - Nem. Sabe que eu não sou disso, mas vamos dizer que estou em um rolo muito interessante. E você não vai conhecê-lo. - Deixou claro, mesmo que sorrindo de um jeito que poderia parecer brincalhão, não era. Não a deixaria conhecê-lo, não era ciumento, mas preferia evitar o constrangimento de apresentar aquela puta para o James. E nem sabia se ela era o gosto dele... 

     - Ganancioso. 

     Riu com a acusação, procurando o celular no chão enquanto seguia para o banheiro do apartamento pequeno. Não iria confessar nem para si mesmo, mas aquele sonho tinha lhe dado muita saudade. 

   ## Oi oi. Vai estar livre de noite? S2 ##

 


End file.
